moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Durthan Household
The Durthan Household hails originally from the Redridge Mountains, where they still reside to this day. A family of primarily farmers, there was no one of importance or note born into the family. It wasn't until after the First, Second, and Third Wars that the household name grew in strength when the head of house was passed to Matiff Durthan. The engineering company, Aether, is currently ran by the House. History Prior to the Orcish invasion of the Eastern Kingdoms from the homeworld of Draenor, the Durthan name was known throughout the Redridge Mountains region for owning a large acreage farm that supplied the towns of Lakeshire, and the even further city of Stormwind City, with a decent amount of grains and corn. It wasn't until the Orcs came that the head of the household of the time, Caramon Durthan, fleed the lands of their family farm and left to Stormwind to escape the Horde's invasion. The lands that the family held were destroyed in the wake of the Horde's advancing armies. As the Horde then laid siege to Stormwind City, Caramon and his wife, Sayuri, were killed when the city was sacked, leaving their three children, Contego, Matiff, their young sister Saiya alone and in charge. That's when the Durthan name dropped off the radar, some rumors reaching ears that Contego had ended up following the Church as a Paladin, giving the head of household to his younger brother, Matiff. Nothing was ever heard of their younger sister, Saiya. Rumor also tell that Matiff disappeared for many years after leaving the city of Dalaran shortly after reaching Lordaeron. It was many years later until the Durthan Household was brought up, Matiff making a name for himself and the House as he was given the command of the Silver Fleet and married a young Priestess by the name of Feleina Naylor. Although the marriage was not to be, two children were born from the union. Twins, both Davrin and Saiya Durthan were given into Matiff's protection when the marriage dissolved. Feleina killed herself shortly afterwards, much to the children's sorrow, and Matiff's eternal regret. Retiring from his seat as Admiral, Mat recovered the family's former lands close to the eastern coast of the Redridge Mountains, rebuilt the family home there and made it grow to the estate it currently is. It was during this time that Matiff adopted a young Priestess by the name of Shalise, giving her a home and a family of her own as he worked on rebuilding the Durthan name. In time, Matiff remarried to a Harvest Witch from Gilneas by the name of Bryndlee Hawthorne and brought another two children into the world with her. Sadly, the marriage was short lived after Matiff disappeared for personal reasons. The result was the couple splitting in a divorce while agreeing to co-parent the young twins. Once associated with the Magus Senate of Dalaran during Matiff's time in their service, the House has recently affiliated itself with The Lion Ascending after Matiff was personally invited by their leader, Aurion Dawntreader, to join their ranks. During his time with the Lion Ascending, Matiff furthered his company, Aether, bringing a larger income into the House's funds, especially with his partnership with PRISM. Recently, he has also married once more, bringing Khesa Shadoweaver into the House as his wife, as well as the secondary head of the household. The couple recently had their first child together, a young son. Allies and Affiliations House of Ravenshield - The two Houses have been allies and friends since the two heads of the Houses, Dilan and Matiff, have been friends. The exact terms of the alliance have yet to be determined, but it is without a doubt that either House will come to the other's aid. The Lion Ascending - A paramilitary organization lead by a close friend of Matiff's, Aurion, that the House began involved with and a part of after Matiff accepted their invitation to join. PRISM - A collection of businesses and merchants under one banner, the Durthan's business, Aether, works within PRISM as one of their main sources of engineering gadgets and gizmos to sell to the world. Former Family Members Caramon Durthan - Deceased (Killed during the Siege of Stormwind in the First War) Sayuri Durthan - Deceased (Killed during the Siege of Stormwind in the First War) Saiya Durthan (Older) - Deceased (Killed shortly after the Siege of Stormwind) Roderick Durthan - Deceased (Died of old age) Salionna Durthan - Deceased (Died of old age) Feleina Naylor - Deceased (Suicide) Contego Durthan - Deceased (Killed during initial invasion of the Iron Horde) Bryndlee Hawthorne - Alive (Divorced) Category:Human Houses Category:The Durthan House Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes